The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Employment of the use of ionizing radiation (e.g., x-ray) is well known in the therapy or image acquisition of an exposed subject. Fields of application of ionizing radiation is common in the medical field (e.g., fluoroscopic, computed tomography (CT), x-ray, ablation of tissue, etc.) and security screening (e.g., airport baggage inspection). For example, radiological image acquisition generally includes directing a stream of ionizing radiation at the exposed subject, and measuring the attenuation of the ionizing radiation passing there through.
One concern with use of ionizing radiation includes an increased likelihood of harm or injury associated with radiation-induced injury to the tissue of the exposed subject. These deterministic risks can include skin reddening, rashes, burns, or hair loss. In fact, use of ionizing radiation is well-known in chemo-therapy or the ablation of diseased tissue. A variable that affects a likelihood of causing radiation-induced injury to tissue of an exposed subject includes a dose of radiation absorbed by the exposed subject. Variables that affect a dose of radiation absorbed by the exposed subject include a rate of delivery of radiation to the exposed subject, a time of exposure of radiation to the exposed subject, a fraction of radiation absorbed by the exposed subject, age or other characteristics of the exposed subject, and a location of exposure of radiation to the exposed subject. Another concern with use of ionizing radiation includes an increased likelihood of causing stochastic effects (e.g., radiation-induced cancers) to the exposed subject.